One type of filter connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,552, includes a pair of flexible circuit boards or board portions, with holes though which pins extend. A signal trace that extends is a ring around each hole is electrically connected by a solder joint to a corresponding pin. Filter components such as capacitors, each has one terminal connected to the signal trace and another terminal connected to a ground plane. There is a gap between the signal trace and ground plane, and high frequency (500 MHz to 1000 MH) stray signals may pass though such a gap, to circuitry that is connected to one end of the pins. Such stray signals constitute EMI (electromagnetic interference) that results in “noise” in the circuitry. A device that blocked a high portion of such EMI from passing though such a gap, would be of value.